There have conventionally been provided methods for manufacturing a light alloy wheel such as an aluminum wheel made of aluminum alloy, in which an aluminum wheel is casted to be a half-finished product and then the aluminum wheel undergoes spinning processing to have a predetermined rim shape formed. For example, Patent Document 1 describes a manufacturing method in which an aluminum wheel is casted to be a half-finished product and the half-finished aluminum wheel is then partially processed to form a rim portion.